Star Twins of Gemini: Adalia's Version
by Aerrows-Girl07
Summary: Stars are dying every night, and no one knows why. To save the last star Princess of Stormhold, she is sent to our world with a guardian. 15 years later, the last stars of Gemini fall to Earth, and it's up to the Princess to find them. OCs everywhere! R


**Hello! This, of course, is a Stardust ****fanfic. ****Me**** and my friend (****XxXxEndingThemeXxXx****) are writing the story together. I'm writing the story from my characters' point of view, and ****EndingTheme**** has the other two's point of view. Then sometimes we'll have the same scene but different points of view!! XD It'll be great!! So check her story out to get everybody's view!!**

**Oh….I almost forgot!! I do not own Stardust, but I do own the OC's in here, except ****EndingTheme's****character's**** but I have permission to use them!! Don't forget to R&R!! Thanks again for reading!! XD **

Adalia stared up at the night sky as she did every night. Every night for as long as she could remember, she would stare up at the stars, just watching them. Every night she would see at least one star flicker out, and her heart would hurt. She didn't know why. She sighed and stood up from her grassy hill. She looked back to the lights in the small little town in Oregon, where she grew up. _God I want to get out of here…_ She sighed and went back to her car. Her red Focus was parked in its usual spot under the oak tree on top of the hill. She made it half way when she heard someone whisper her name.

"Adalia," it breathed. She turned around to see who it was, but saw no one was there. _Great….Now I'm hearing things…._ _Leandr__a would laugh at me and call me crazy…._ Leandra was Adalia's life long friend. Her friend was beautiful, or so Adalia thought, and she should have guys falling over themselves to get a chance to go on a date with her. Leandra though, would beat the living crap out of them all and that's why not many guys in their little Oregon town would dare go anywhere near her. Adalia sighed. She got into her car and started back down to the apartment her and Leandra shared.

She pulled up into her usual parking place next to Leandra's car and got out. She walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and stepped inside the two bedroom apartment. She put her purse and keys down on the little table a the door and she wondered into the living room, excepting to see Leandra sitting there watching Comedy Central. However, Leandra wasn't there. _That's weird….I wonder where that crazy girl is..._ Adalia went up the stairs and headed towards Leandra's room. She knocked on the door and stood there a minute, excepting to hear an annoyed '_What?!__'_ . Nothing. Adalia frowned. She reached for the door knob and turned it. The door creaked open, and she stuck her head inside. She looked around Leandra's room.

"Leandra?" she called. "Are you in here?" No answer. Adalia frowned a little more, but closed the door, scratching the back of her head. _Where is she? __She's never left my side in my entire life, then tonight she just vanishes…..Jeez… _Adalia walked back downstairs, only to hear a voice behind her.

"Adalia, you need to come back," it whispered. Chills ran up Adalia's spine as she whipped around to see who was speaking. No one was there. _I must be losing it….Yeah, that's it….Leandra will say that it's because I'm doing to much work…..It's stress….Yeah….Stress….._ Adalia continued down the stairs and into the living room. She grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. Turning the TV on, she saw that the answering machine was flashing. With a groan, she muted the TV and matched the 'play' button.

"You have one unheard message," said the computerized female voice. "First unheard message sent today at 5:15 PM. 'Hey Adalia! It's me!...The one you live with!! Listen, I know I'm supposed to be off tonight, but someone called in sick so I had to run down here and take over! I'll be home about twelve, so can you record Jeff Dunham tonight? Please? Pretty please?! I'll love you forever! Got's to go chick! Bye-bye! click'. End of messages." Adalia rubbed her temple. _You know…..She could have called my cell to tell me that…._ That was so Leandra, though. Adalia went back to the couch and grabbed the remote again. _And she wanted me to record Jeff Dunham….Why? __We always buy the DVD anyway…Oh well…..She would do it for me if I had asked…_ She mashed the numbers for Comedy Central then matched the TiVo button. _Alright….It's recording….Guess I'll watch it and then do some studying, then go to sleep…._

Half way through Jeff Dunham, Adalia started getting sleepy. _That's weird….I usually __don't__ get sleepy till one or two in the morning…._ She yawned and decided to go take a shower and go to bed early. She made sure that TiVo was going to keep recording Jeff Dunham, then she turned the TV off and went up stairs. After getting out of the shower, Adalia looked in the mirror at herself. Her shoulder length brown hair, clung to her head as water dripped from the ends, and her emerald green eyes stared back at her. She looked at herself again and sighed. _I wish I was better looking….Then maybe the guys would notice me like they do L__eandra…._ Leandra had auburn hair that reached down to the middle of her back and her eyes reflected her mood, which was normally hazel, but Adalia has seen them change to red, green, and blue before. _Leandra would tell me I'm beautiful in my own way, like always…._ Adalia put her PJs on, which were Happy Bunny. Leandra thought it they were 'cute' and 'so fit her', when she had bought them for Adalia. She smiled remembering that. Her PJs were black and had Happy Bunny on the front of her top saying 'Cute but Kinda Crazy', then her bottoms, that were pants, had just pictures of Happy Bunny all over them. Adalia brushed her teeth and made her way into her room. She opened her door and walked in, closing it again behind her. She walked to her bed and pulled back the sheets, slipping under the covers. She laid there staring at the ceiling, which had little glow-in-the-dark star stickers up there. Her room was like any other college girl's. Pretty, and girly. Green was the color of the walls, yellow was the color of her bed sheets, and brown shades on her window. When they were decorating Leandra kept teasing her about how her bedroom looked like a Princess had decorated. The one thing that she insisted that she had was her star stickers. For as long as she could remember she loved anything and everything to do with stars. Leandra, unlike a lot of her friends through the years, encouraged her to love stars, telling her stories when they were kids about them. Adalia sighed. She missed the days when they were kids. Her and Leandra didn't have parents and they became fast friends, when they were younger. Leandra took it upon herself to take care of Adalia and even now she still acts like a mother sometimes, but one of those crazy moms that goes to bars with you. Sighing again Adalia rolled over onto her side and slowly shut her eyes, letting sleep take her.

_**Adalia's**__** Dream:**_

_She was floating on a cloud, literally. She looked around her and saw a young blonde haired woman smiling at her. The woman had ice blue eyes and her dress shimmered silver and white._

_"Who are you?" Adalia asked. The woman just smiled at her and slowly started fading away._

_"Wait!" Adalia called, reaching toward the woman, but she was gone before Adalia could touch her. Suddenly she heard a soft whisper behind her._

_"Adalia," is called. She turned around, thinking the speaker would be gone again. They weren't though. Correction _he_ wasn't. It was a __young man, about her age, standing in front of her. The man smiled, his red eyes sparkling like a star. He had short blonde hair and stood about six foot, and he was wearing a black tunic with gold embroidery, black plain pants, and black boots. Adalia stared._

_"Who are you?" she asked, still staring at the strange man. "Are you the one who keeps calling me?" The man smiles bigger, confirming that he indeed was the one calling her. She walked slowly up to the man_ _and stood in front of him, looking up at him._

_"I have been calling you," he responded, reaching out of cupping her cheek in his hand. His hand was warm and Adalia closed her eyes. _

_"It's time to wake up Adalia," she heard the man whisper. "It's time to face your fate." With that Adalia felt lips brush against hers, and then the cloud parted and she fell._

Adalia shot up in the bed, panting slightly. She looked at the clock beside her bed and it read 8:15 AM. _Huh?!...I just went to sleep and it was 9:45 PM!!...That entire dream lasted that long?!..._She rubbed her temple and through off her sheets, putting her feet on the carpet floor. _What was that dream about? __Who was that woman?...Who was that guy?...What did he mean 'It's time to face my fate'?...__Argh__!! I'm so confused!!...Besides it was just a stupid dream……Stress must be getting to me….That's it…..Stress….._ Adalia got up and headed down the hall, passing by Leandra's cracked door. Looking in the crack she saw her friend asleep. _Glad she made it home alright…_She went down the stairs and into the kitchen and started pouring a bowl of Sugar Pops. As she ate them she pushed the dream, the woman, and the man out of her mind. Little did she know that it would all come back to haunt her, later on.

**Well? What do you think? A little lost? That's OK!! Go and read Ending Theme's part and it'll make more sense!! Remember, you have to read both or you'll get lost!! LATER!! R&R people!!**


End file.
